


Even Evil Queens Can Fear the Dark

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: SpookyOQ 2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Forests, Dark Outlaw Queen, Established Relationship, F/M, Forests, SpookyOQ 2019, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Are you trying to say that the Evil Queen is afraid to be in the forest after dark?"





	Even Evil Queens Can Fear the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 24-25 October 2019  
Word Count: 1369  
Written for: SpookyOQ 2019  
Prompt: Day 1 - Dark Forest, Lovers, A Journey  
Summary: "Are you trying to say that the Evil Queen is afraid to be in the forest after dark?"  
Spoilers: Post-S6 canon divergent AU, so just consider everything we know about these characters up for grabs. This particular story takes place approximately six weeks after the events of the fic "Welcome to the Family" and six weeks before the events of "The Adventure Continues."  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Series: Starting Over  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I wasn't entirely sure where I wanted this to go at first, and then this kind of took on a life of its own. I thought I was going to have more discussion at the end, but that didn't end up happening. Maybe there will be another fic at some point with more of the explanation of what they heard and what had Regina so terrified. And for the record? I really missed writing for these two.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you see something I missed, please let me know?

"Robin, where are we?"

They've been traveling for what feels like forever, and Regina's never felt so sick and tired of being astride a horse in her life. Of course, having to keep an eye on a fussy Heike in the sling against her chest hasn't helped matters. Thankfully, Robin took her horse's reins to let her tend to their daughter.

"It's a shortcut I found on one of my forages with John a couple months back," he says, turning to flash her that dimpled smile that normally eases any discomfort she feels. "We should be in view of castle and keep within the hour at most, milady. Will you and our little one be all right until then or should we perhaps quicken the pace a bit?"

She takes the time to raise her gaze from Heike's face and actually look around at their surroundings. The past two days have been spent traveling among the nearby villages to make sure everyone is doing all right with the coming winter months. Roland opted to stay home with the Merry Men, promising to be a faithful page and protect the castle for _My Majesty_, but both she and Robin have still missed him dearly. It takes longer than it should before she realizes exactly where they are.

"Robin, we shouldn't be here."

He turns to stare at her in confusion. "What do you mean? The men and I have been through here several times on forages and trips to the villages over the past couple of months. I know this trail quite well."

She shakes her head, unconsciously tightening her grip on her daughter with one hand, the other lifting to create a fireball. "During daylight hours, you're safe. But it's nearly dusk two nights away from the new moon before Samhain. We _cannot_ be here once full dark falls." She frowns and swallows thickly in an attempt to tamp down the anxious fear crawling up from deep in her gut. "If it was just the two of us, I'd use magic to get us home, but I can't do that to the baby. She doesn't understand…"

"Are you trying to say that the Evil Queen is afraid to be in the forest after dark?" His laugh is rich and normally would send a shiver of desire down her spine to pool hotly between her thighs, but not now, not here. When she doesn't join in his amusement, his brows furrow and he reins in his own mount to come up to her side and gently touches her arm. "Regina? You're not making sport now, are you?"

Once again, she shakes her head, eyes darting about to search the growing shadows. "This part of the forest is cursed, haunted. We cannot linger here, Robin." She glances down at the baby, who has suddenly gone still and quiet, little eyes wide and unblinking, as if sensing the danger lurking. "Even if it means Heike cries harder and takes longer to calm down, we need to urge the horses to their fastest pace to get us out of here. I don't have enough magic to protect all three of us from what lies in wait here for unsuspecting souls to wander by after the sun sets." She stares at him, eyes pleading in a kind of vulnerability she rarely shows even him. "Please, Robin. Mock me all you wish once we're safely within the walls of the keep where I can protect us, but let us tarry not here."

She can see the indecision in his eyes, feels another tremor of fear skitter down her spine as the sun slides closer to the western horizon. "You'll explain why when we're safely home?" 

She nods eagerly, perhaps _too_ eagerly, but she doesn't care. "I swear it, Robin, as soon as we're home and the children are safely in bed. Now, _please_, can we leave?"

"Use your magic to secure H--"

"No magic here," she says, cutting him off. "It will only arouse the attention and bloodlust of..." She can't believe that she is _still_ unable to name them, especially here. "Just no magic here. I trust my horse and my horsemanship to travel onehanded. Just please give me the reins and let's go."

Without another word, Robin hands her the reins, and they're off. She's grateful to have a mount she trusts so implicitly that she can practically let him guide himself home. Heike is eerily silent, has been ever since Regina realized where they were, and she has to wonder if their daughter might have some magic after all. There are more than enough families, highborn and lowborn alike, where magic ability was suppressed for various reasons over the centuries.

When the clearing at the edge of the woods finally comes into view, Regina spurs her horse on to faster speeds. She doesn't slow down until both of their horses are well past the edge of the cursed portion of the forest, the sun still halfway above the far horizon. She can see the castle walls looming closer and stops long enough to check on Heike once more and let the horses catch their breath.

"Such a brave girl you are, my little love," she croons, stroking the baby's cheek.

Robin leans in to kiss her cheek, then Heike's forehead, a hand resting low on Regina's back. "Are you both all right, love?"

Regina glances behind them, hearing the whispers of movement in the trees, and knows the danger is still too close for comfort. "I will be once we're home." When Robin suddenly turns to scan the woods behind them, she tenses. "You hear them, too, don't you?"

"What are they?"

"Not now. Let's get Heike to safety first."

The rest of the ride home is a blur, spurred by the abrupt, bloodcurdling scream from the shadowy woods. Heike stiffens and trembles in her sling, but doesn't make a sound. The same can't be said for the horses, and it's only the years of horsemanship that keep both Regina and Robin in their saddles when their mounts turn skittish. They take off again at a breakneck pace toward the castle, Regina throwing up the fireball formation chosen as their signal on approach to open the gates. Once inside, Merry Men and stable hands cluster around them to help with the horses and the remaining supplies, but Regina and Robin are concerned only with getting Heike inside. 

Regina pauses long enough to erect the magical shield that protects castle and keep from the creatures they were fleeing, knowing it will also erect its mates protecting the surrounding villages until daybreak. She adds more magic to the shields to ensure the creatures don't manage to get anyone this time around, and it saps more of her energy than she expects. She sways on her feet, feeling lightheaded, but Robin is right there to catch her.

"Easy, Regina," he says softly, steadying her against his chest, a hand cradling under Heike in her sling. "You're overextending yourself again."

"I can't let them hurt anyone," she whispers, unwilling to give enough voice to her fears to let anyone else hear. "I'm supposed to be protecting everyone."

"And you are. You have the shields. There is nothing more you can do right now. John said Roland's already asleep with a slight cough and requested snuggles when we got home, and Heike needs a bottle and a bath before bed."

His words hit through the haze of fear-induced exhaustion. "Roland's sick?"

"Just a cough. Boys get them all the time." He kisses her cheek. "We'll go feed and bathe Heike, then have dinner and a bath ourselves before a good night's sleep with Roland between us."

"But I promised y--" Her words are cut off by a jaw-cracking yawn that makes her eyes water.

"You're exhausted. We'll talk about it tomorrow in the warmth of the sun. I'd rather neither of us have nightmares tonight, yeah?"

She smiles and lets out a sigh of relief at his words. "I love you, Robin. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow, and then we'll tell your men, too. I don't want them to get caught in those woods unawares."


End file.
